The Bandits Sword
by Coolgirl1022
Summary: Kittyanna Marigold was taking care of her father and herself at the age of twelve.  Everything in her life was going fine, not perfect but she was content.They had enough to eat and she had a great friend. Then Robin showed up and everything changed.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

**Chapter 1 **

**Lost**

It was ten by the time I finally got home. As usual, dad asked me what took me so long and as usual I replied that it had been a long day. He hugged me and said "Go get some food."

I had just worked at the shop. Everyone has to work to pay taxes to Prince John. Being thirteen and having to work isn't odd here. In fact I don't know where it would be odd. My dad's hand got cut off after he shot one of the king's deer and no one will give him a job. So I work to feed us and pay taxes. Lately Prince John has raised taxes so I can barely get enough money to buy food. This explains my late night excursions.

Our house is small; when you walk in the house we have a small kitchen area and a fire place where we cook the food. We also have a small rocking chair and a chest for the keep sakes we did not sell. There is a curtain separating the kitchen and living room from a bedroom containing one bed. We sold all the other furniture for food. I slept in the hay loft in the barn.

I went over to the pot that was sitting over the fire. "Is this all the food we have?" I asked. My father nodded. I looked away from the pot and looked directly at my dad his black hair had grey streaks I hadn't noticed before. "Dad have you eaten?"

He looked down. "No, Kathy you eat first." I took out two plates then took out the piece of meat it was the size of my fist. I put it on the first plate and cut an eighth of it and put it on my plate. "Father, your food's on the plate." I picked up my plate and left before he could call me back.

I walked to the hay loft. When I got there I ate fast and put my plate by the door to take in later. Tonight was not going to be one of the most exciting of late night excursions.

I pulled up an old floor board revealing a cloak and a dagger. I put the dagger on my belt and put the cloak on. It helped me blend in to my surroundings as I slipped into the dark night.

I watched as Kevin the Blacksmith locked up his shop. I went farther down the street to the butchers shop.

Outside stood a young, medium-sized man about two years older than me. "There you are Kathie, I am sorry but this is all the scraps I could sneak. The butcher almost caught me." He held out a bag he had been holding. I sighed and took it. "thanks Dan I really appreciate it."

Dan smiled "Your Welcome. It's the least I could do. After all your father saved me from slavers and got me this job."I looked in the bag it was half full of meat scraps. _It will last a few meals _I thought to myself.

There was something shining at the bottom. I reached my hand in and pulled out a one crown piece. I gasped. "Were did you get this?" I demanded Dan shrugged. "A noble man came through town, I helped take care of his horse and he gave me that."

"Dan Arlington." I narrowed my eyes as I spoke "are you lying to me?"

Dan's voice softened "Kittyanna Marigold, would I lie to you?"

"Well in that case, I cannot accept this." I handed the coin back to him. "Well then." He said "If you will not accept it, I will tell your father about how you came by the blankets and the food." I glared at him. "fine!" I took the coin and spun on my heels and walked away. I glanced behind me to see Dan grinning. I didn't look back the rest of the way to my barn.

When I got home I hid my outfit and bag under the floor board. I was about to go up the loft ladder when I heard a thumping noise. Swiftly I climbed the ladder and unsheathed my hidden dagger. Slowly I looked around and spotted a man lying in a far corner of the loft, near the wall. I put my dagger to his throat. "Don't move." I hissed "or I'll slit your throught."

His eyes opened he didn't look at all scared. "What are you doing here?"I demanded. "Oh I was just taking a nap." He said in a sweet voice. "You're a drunk aren't you?" I asked without waiting for an answer I stepped back yet keeping my dagger at hand "I should kill you right now but I won't. Leave now and never show your face around here again."

He stood up and brushed himself off "I am not a drunk, In fact." He said "you might know of me."

I looked him over. Blond hair, Looked maybe five years older than me and light blue eyes "I have never seen you in my life." He rolled his eyes. "I said you might know OF me, not that you would know me."I was getting angry. "Than who are you!" He smiled. "My name is Robin Hood."

I frowned "I have never heard of you before." Robin frowned "your father has never mentioned me before?" I looked down. "My father doesn't talk much about his past." We stood there for a moment in silence. I looked at him. "You may stay the night up here in the loft but I expect you to leave in the morning."

I went down the ladder with a pile of hay in hand and laid it on the ground. I got a bag of feed from the store room and used it as a pillow. I lay down and closed my eyes and immediately fell asleep.

The next day I woke with a start. it felt like someone kicked me in the side. As my vision cleared I saw Robin. A finger held to his lips. "Shhh," he whispered. He was looking out the barn doors. I was about to ask what he was looking at when I saw two of the sheriffs horses outside the house.

I started to stand up to go to the house but Robin held me back. "No, we need to wait." I looked at him alarmed. "My father's all alone." Robin looked down at me "I think your father can take care of himself."

I tried to pull away but he held on tight. "How would you know if he could take care of himself or not?" I asked. "I used to know your father when I was a boy." I narrowed my eyes. "My father has never talked about you before." Robin shrugged. "He probably tried to forget those times." He hesitated. "I know I did."

"What happened?" I asked full of interest. Robin let go of me. "The sheriffs men are gone we should probably go talk to your father. I stood up remembering what had just happened. "Yes." I agreed "you go ahead I need to feed the horses first." He nodded and headed for the house.


	2. Chapter 2: the Sword

**Chapter 2**

**the Sword **

I swiftly pulled up the board and put my dagger in the hidden sheath up my dress sleeve. Then continued to do my chores. Before I left the barn, I grabbed the bag of meat scraps. When I got to the house I heard whispering. Putting my ear to the door I listened.

"Robin why did you come?"

"Why do you think Malcolm, I have come for what you took from me." I heard a chair clatter to the ground. "Robin it is not yours it was my brothers!" I could tell my father was angry. "And my fathers." Shouted Robin. I stood up Robin was my cousin?

I was about to go in and demand what this was all about. When twenty of the sheriff's men rode into the clearing. "What is this?" I demanded trying to keep my voice from cracking.

The head man answered. "We have been sent by the sheriff, with the warrant for Malcolm Marigold." I stepped back in shock. "What for?" the sheriffs men got off their horses "no more questions. Move away from the door." I couldn't believe what I was hearing "I am the daughter of Malcolm Marigold." The head man smiled "in that case you are to be arrested to."

The men moved forward dropping the bag I drew my dagger. One of the men laughed "oh so the little maiden thinks she's a warrior." He pulled out a length of rope and moved forward. I lunged at him he grabbed my arm and started to tie my hands together, grabbing the dagger from my hand. The other men headed in the house.

Tears ran down my face. Why were they doing this we did nothing wrong. Then there were sounds of a struggle in the house. I couldn't see past the door. Then one of the men staggered out the door an arrow sticking out his shoulder.

The man who had tied me up threw me to the ground. A sheering pain went through my body. I could taste blood and dirt then everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see Emerald green eyes staring down at me. "Father?"

"No, it's me." A soft voice answered. I looked up to see Dan. "Where is my father?" I asked I could see Dan's frown growing. "Kathie the healers tried their best." I sat bolt upright and looked around. I was in me and Dan's old play bunker. "Kathie." Dan turned me to look at him. "The sheriff's men had a warrant to arrest him."

I couldn't help it I began to cry. "Why He did nothing wrong!" Dan looked at me. I could see the sadness in his eyes. "They said you and your father harbored a criminal. Tears flooded down my face Dan held me close. "it's ok." He murmured "it's ok." We stood there like that for a few minutes.

Then I looked up at him "Dan could you take me to my father?" he sat me down on the makeshift cot, I had been lying on. "I don't think you should quite yet."

"Why?" I demanded "Kathie they have a warrant for you to." I sat down again hard. "What for." I whispered Dan started to pace "they said that you tried to protect the outlaw, and your father murdered twenty of the sheriff's men."

I stood up "my father couldn't fight. He had no weapons in the house that I knew of." Dan shook his head. "When I got there your father was holding a bow, He also had a wound by his heart, He was lucky to survive the fight. All of the men had arrows sticking out of them."

Then it hit me. "What was the name of the Outlaw?" Dan looked at me quizzically "Robin Hood. Why?" I staggered back and tripped on the cot. Before I hit the floor Dan caught me. "Kathie are you alright?" I stood up "fine, I'm fine, have you buried my father?"

Dan looked at me. I could tell he was worried "yes next to your house."

I went towards the door "We must go there." Dan grabbed me "I can't go with you. But if you must go you might want these." He handed me my dagger and crown piece. "The meat was ruined." He told me.

I put my dagger in the secret holder and hugged Dan. "Thank You Dan. I will be back." He smiled "you better or I might just come after you." I headed out the door and toward my home.

It was dark and as I got closer I hid in the trees that surrounded the barn. I looked around, no one was there. So quietly I went in the barn. What I saw was horrible hay was every were floor boards had all been pulled up and the two saddles we had were ripped to pieces.

I went over to the horses stall. What I saw made me sick. I found my cloak and left the barn as fast as I could. I headed next, to my father's grave. When I got there I fell to my knees and wept everything I had was now lost.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my dress. I needed to look around, before anyone decided to take another look around. I went into the house tears sprang to my eyes. Everything I had was destroyed. Plate fragments were littering the floor.

I went over to the keepsake box, to find the lock broken and top hanging opened. Nothing was left. I stood up my heart beating faster than before, how dare they come into my house, kill my father and steal my belongings!

I kicked the keepsake box.

To my surprise I heard a loud thump. Slowly I turned the box around to see a small crack running along the bottom of the box. I pulled my dagger out and stuck it in the crack and pulled. A compartment opened in it was a sword.


	3. Chapter 3: Taken

**Chapter 3 **

**Taken**

I balanced the sword in my hand. It was perfect in every way. I heard the creak of a floorboard behind me. I wheeled around nearly missing Robin's chest with the point of the blade.

"Oh mighty warrior don't hurt me." He said in a sarcastic tone. I glared at him keeping the blade point up. "Why did you leave my father to die?" Robin stiffened. "I didn't leave him!"

"During the fight you and your father got hurt. Your father was losing a lot of blood he blacked out; I went to get something to close the wound. When I got back you and your father were gone."

I lowered the sword. "I'm sorry, it's…. It's been a long day." I sat down on the chest. Holding the sword up, I examined it more thoroughly. "Is this what you came for?" I asked, looking up at Robin. I could see him hesitate then he said "yes, it is."

I sat there for a moment in silence. _What am I going to do? I have nowhere to go._ I thought to myself. I took another look at the sword. As I lifted It to the light I leaned in closer. It looked like something was engraved in the sword. I went over to the window and held it up to the light.

"What is it?" asked Robin from behind me. "I don't know I can't see. There's not enough light."Robin came closer. "Let me see." I moved aside and handed him the sword. He held it up to the light and squinted his eyes. "See anything?" I asked

He shook his head and handed the sword back.

"No, we will have to wait until morning." I took the sword. "What's do you mean we?" Robin shrugged "just what I said. If you want to come with me that is." I looked at him. Other than he was my cousin and wanted by the sheriff. I knew nothing about him.

"Were would we go?" he shrugged "Sherwood forest I have friends there." I thought about it for a moment more. "What have I to lose?" I said "but first I need to say good bye to Dan."

Robin looked at me wearily "who's Dan?" I stood up straight and made my voice sound sterner. "He is a friend and if I am to leave Mansfield I must say goodbye first." He sighed "fine, but make it quick it would be disastrous if either you or I should be seen by sheriff's men." I nodded and headed towards Dan's House.

When I got to the entrance to town Robin turned to me. "I have some business to attend to I will meet you in the Tavern." I nodded and started to walk away. "Wait!" robin called. I looked back, he was holding out a sheath. "Don't want to call attention to yourself do you?" I took it and sheathed my sword. "Thanks." I said pulling my hood over my head I entered the Town.

I walked up to Dan's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. "Dan it's me, Kathie!" I yelled but there was still no answer. Slowly I opened the door and looked inside. I cracked the door open wider to let in more light. I gasped his house was just as my house had been.

I stepped in and looked through the mess of broken glass and wood. Next I headed to the back of the house. I relaxed no body which meant Dan wasn't dead yet. I had to find out where he was.

I ran to the Tavern and was about to call for Robin when I remembered not to draw attention to myself. I walked in to the tavern and almost got hit by a flying pot. I ducked and It broke against the door.

Slowly I looked around the thrower of the pot was a tall thin man. I nodded at the bar tender and sat down at one of the round tables. As I watched the tall man lunged at a stout well built man. I shook my head probably drunks. Soon to be dealt with by the sheriff. At the thought of the sheriff I shuddered. If he were to catch me… I left that though hanging.

I looked around the room for Robin but he was no were to be seen. Surprisingly the fight was still going between the tall man and the well built man. Then a memory came back to me from when I was a little girl.

The whole village was standing in the streets ready to welcome the sheriff. Being a little girl I didn't know the importance of the event that was about to take place. I was running around with my friends. We had just lost are ball to one side of the road and I had been volunteered to get it.

As I started across the road the sheriff and a few of his men had cantered in to the village. I was amazed at the beautiful white mare the muscular man was ridding and stopped in the middle of the road. When the man saw me he yelled "get out of the road you fool!" but I paid no mind transfixed on the mare.

An instant before I got trampled someone pushed me out of the way of the horse's path. The sheriff didn't stop to make sure I was alright he just kept ridding. I had run to my father. After a long lecture about running in the roads. I had gone and played again like nothing had happened.

I stood up straight in my seat the man fighting. The well built man was the sheriff. Slowly I rose from my seat and headed for the door. Before I reached it the sheriff lunged at the skinny man knocking him through the door.

I backed into the shadows hoping the sheriff wouldn't see me. He was only five feet from me. The sheriff grabbed the skinny man by the beard. "Don't ever call me a thief again or I will personally cut out your tong!"

He pulled the skinny man up by his hair and threw him against the wall. The sheriff turned to the rest of the room "may this be a warning to you all!" he yelled and strutted out the tavern doors.

I went over to the skinny man and to my surprise I knew him. "Henry?" the man looked up at me his face was bloody from the fight. "Kathie you should not be here." His voice was weak. "The sheriff came looking for you personally and a man named Robin Hood" I nodded "I know where is Dan?"

He looked at me tears filling his eyes. I knew He was old; he had been my father's best friend. He needed a doctor. "Can you get up I'll take you to the town healer." Henry shook his head "no, Kathie." He paused and when he continued his voice was even worse.

"He took Dan, said you were friends." He groaned and continued. "He was guilty to; he's is too be hung in Nottingham." Tears ran down my face. "I will help you both." He smiled and shook his head. "No Kathie go help Dan. My time has come." His eyes rolled up in his head.

I sat for a moment then remembering were I was I stood and turned to the bar tender. "He is dead bury him." I tossed my silver piece to him this should cover the price. He nodded and got some men to carry the body out of the room.

I left the tavern to see Robin running towards me. "Run Kathie no time to explain." I ran. We left the town and ran into the shelter of the woods. He sat down and exhaled. "That was a close one." I didn't sit. Quickly I explained to Robin what had happened. When I had finished He stood up.

"Well then we don't have much time." I nodded gravely. He frowned. "We had better go to Sherwood first and get some help." I thought about it and nodded "sounds good. Let's go." Robin nodded and we headed into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4: New Friends

**Chapter 4**

**New friends**

We were heading through Lynderhurff woods when we heard a twig snap from behind us. I began to turn around but Robin shook his head to stop me. After awhile we came to a sharp turn to the path. Robin grabbed me and we hid behind a tall oak tree.

We sat and watched as a man in a crouched position started around the turn. I was going to ask Robin what we should do but when I turned around he wasn't there. I looked around frantically and then turned my eyes back to the man. If he came any farther he would see me and I would be forced to fight him.

Then from the other side of the path a voice called out. "Halt." I looked up to see Robin arrow on his bow pointed directly at the man. As the man turned to look at Robin I pulled out my sword and stepped out from behind the oak tree. Robin smiled "your surrounded." he said in a cool nonchalant voice. The man turned around and saw me.

He dropped the daggers he had been holding and tried to run. Robin grabbed him by his shirt collar. "The next time you try that. I will shoot you." He growled. The man nodded. "I won't run just let me go!" He cried.

"After you tell us why you were following us." The man looked at me "I...I had no choice." He stammered. Robin let go of his collar but kept his bow in hand "go on." The man looked back at Robin. "The sheriff took my Wife and my son. He said if I did not bring you and the girl in 7 days to Nottingham he would hang them.

I could tell he was telling the truth. The sorrow in his voice the tears no one could act that much. "We can rescue them." I said Robin looked at me. "How do you know he is not lying?" he demanded. I shrugged "I don't but we could use all the help we can get. If he tries to escape we will know he was lying and you can deal with him as you wish.

The man bowed. "Thank you kind Lady, my name is Karzach. I am in your debt." He turned as if to leave. "Hold it right there!" I commanded. "You are going to help us. You heard the conditions. Do you really want to leave?" He stood stock still then turned around. "Of course not." He grumbled. I was beginning to wonder if I had made the right decision.

By the time we reached the edge of the forest it was dawn. It's better to stop then risk being seen." said Robin. We all agreed and set up camp. When everything was set up I sat down and drew my sword. In all the confusion of the town and the events of today, I had forgotten all about the words that were encrypted into the blade.

I examined it. It read "Venit mors ieiunium. parce omnes qui non merentur.". I called Robin over "do you know what it means?" he took it and looked it over. "It looks like Latin." He handed it back. "I can't be sure though I never understood Latin." I gazed at it and sheathed it again. "There will be time for that later. Now we need to make a plan."

We decided the best way to save Dan and Karzachs Wife and son would be to go across the Mann flu river, cut through the forest of Thurgarton, and follow the fraught flu river to Papplewick were Robin would go to Sherwood to get help wile Karzach and I continued to Nottingham were Robin and his Gang would meet us .

By the time we were done planning it was getting dark. We took down camp and started towards the Mann flu river. When we finally got there I took it all in. "Robin there's no way across." Robin didn't answer. "Robin?" he looked at me. "Hold on let me think."

Karzach cleared his through. "If you don't mind me saying that log looks easy to carry. We could use it as a bridge it looks long enough." I smiled that's a great idea. I ran over to the log. "Come on Robin. Come help." We all pulled but the log wouldn't budge. Robin shrugged "it was a good idea but we need a new plan."

We sat on the bank the rivers water flew by. I looked up as a crow flew through the air if only we had wings. Then it hit me literally. the crow flew right into me. I jumped up startled. The crow held on to my sleeve with its talons and pulled its way up to my shoulder.

I tried to knock it off but it just pinched harder on my shoulder. "Get off of me you stupid bird!" Karzach laughed. "I think he likes you." I glared. This only made him laugh more. Then Robin started laughing and then I started laughing to. "Well." I said when I got control of myself "I guess I should name him."

"How about claws?" the crow pecked my ear. "Or maybe not." Karzach came over. "What do you think about Black wing?" The crow flew into the air and came back with a mouse in its mouth and flew to a rock. I rubbed my shoulder "I guess he liked it." Robin frowned "don't get attached to him. He probably won't stay when we move on.


	5. Chapter 5:Journey

**Chapter 5 **

**Journey**

We had finally decided to just cross the river. When we got across we were wet and cold. "Why don't we make a fire and get warm?" I suggested Karzach nodded vigorously. "I believe that's the best idea I've heard all day." Robin added his agreement and went to get fire wood. Black Wing flew off into the woods probably to get some nasty vermin for dinner. Karzach and I stayed and set up camp.

We finished faster than normal in anticipation of the fire that we would light. I looked around when we finished. "I must say it looks pretty good." Karzach laughed "that's just because you haven't slept in better conditions in days." I grinned. "That's probably true, but we did do a pretty good job." I looked up at the sunset. "How long ago did Robin leave for fire wood?"

Karzach shrugged. "I'm not sure but it must have been somewhere around an hour ago."He must have seen the worry on my face. "Don't worry he can take care of himself." I looked into the woods. "I know but Black Wing isn't back either." Surprisingly right after I mentioned his name Black Wing flew into camp and landed on my shoulder.

Karzach shook his head. "There is something very peculiar about that bird." I ignored him. "Maybe we should go look for Robin." Karzach rolled his eyes. "For the last time "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ROBIN!" I sat down. "Fine but if he's not back in an hour we are going to look for him. Karzach nodded. "Now that's reasonable."

After awhile I began to feel the cold. I gathered some twigs from around camp and started a small fire. A little while latter Robin came into the camp muttering under his breath. I stood up. "Robin where have you been?" He dumped the logs on the ground. "I met a bear and now I have no arrows." I looked him over his quiver was empty and his shirt was ripped and the white was now a blood red color.

"You're hurt!" I gasped. Robin looked down "it's just a scratch." I stared at him. "Just a scratch! Robin you are severely injured! Sit down and let me clean the wound." Grudgingly Robin sat down. As I cleaned the wound I found it was indeed just a scratch. After I cleaned the blood up I sat back.

"We have to stop before Thurgarton forest for some new clothes and horses." Robin looked at his ripped up bloody shirt. "Yes, I think we should probably do that." I stood up and brushed myself off. "We need to eat and get some rest." Karzach smiled "my two favorite parts of the day."

The next morning I woke up to find Black Wing pecking at my shoulder. "Leave me alone." I muttered but he kept pecking. Finally I got up. "What?" I demanded Black Wing stared at me and flew to the fire pit. I stood up and walked over to him. "What is it?" he cocked his head and flew to the edge of the camp.

Wearily I followed. Black Wing led me farther and farther into the forest, until finally he stopped by a stream. I bent down to drink the water when I heard a voice. "Don't drink that!"I looked up to see a young girl of about 10.

"Why should I not drink the water?" I asked. She sat down on a rock. "There is a dead deer a little down the stream." I looked at the girl. "Where are your parents?" she turned to me. "We came on a picnic. I heard a noise in the forest but when I went to investigate. I got lost and couldn't find my mommy and daddy." Tears started to run down her face."

I went over to her. "Don't worry I will help you find your parents." She looked up at me. "Really?" I could hear the hope in her voice. I nodded "really." Black Wing nuzzled her arm. "What's your name?" she tried to stroke Black Wing but he hoped out of reach. "Elizabeth Thornton." I nodded "We will need to go back to my camp before we leave the forest. Ok?" she nodded and we headed towards camp.

When Robin heard about what I had promised Elizabeth he groaned. "I'm not one to leave little girls in the forest but we must get to Nottingham if you want to save Dan."

"And my wife and son." Karzach added. "I know I know but this is on the way. From what Elizabeth has told me she didn't travel far to get to the forest."Robin thought it through. "Fine but we need to get going." I nodded. We packed up and headed out.


	6. Chapter 6: Rewards

**Chapter 6 **

**Rewards**

We got half way through the forest when Karzach started grumbling. "Can we please stop and eat?" I didn't even look at him. "We need to get to the end of the forest first." A little while later he started complaining again, and again I told him to wait.

After awhile he started to complain again. Finally I turned on my heals. "Karzach, if you ask us to stop one more time before we get to the end of the forest I will get Robin to gag you! Do you understand?" He nodded his head and mumbled something under his breath. I turned and we continued on our way.

About Two Hours later we got to the end of the forest. "Thank the Lord! Can we please stop and eat now?" Karzach asked. I looked at him with the most serious face I could muster. "Sorry Karzach we can't stop now we are so close to Elizabeth's home." His jaw dropped. "But you said." I couldn't help it I Broke out laughing. Soon everyone was laughing.

We made a little fire and cooked some fish that Elizabeth and Robin had caught. After we had gotten out of the forest Elizabeth told us that she recognized where we were and all we had to do was follow the trail to town where her parents would be at Church.

We were almost to town when we saw two men coming down the road the opposite way. I thought nothing of it at first but as we got closer I could see that these were not ordinary men. They where the sheriffs men. Quickly I put my hood up signaling for the others to do also.

I got more and more nervous as we got closer. Then when we were about to pass one of the men called out. "Hold on there." We stopped. "Elizabeth is that you?" Elizabeth looked up and ran to the man. "Daddy!" He grabbed her in his arms. "Where have you been?" She looked up at him. "I got lost in the forest; these people helped me find you."

Elizabeth's Dad looked up as if he just noticed we were standing there. "Thank you." He said "How can I repay you? I have a silver piece here will that be enough." I looked at him "no, no keep your coin I'm just glad I could help."

He gave his thanks again then turned to his companion and asked for leave to take his daughter home. The man agreed and Elizabeth and her father headed for town. We were about to do the same when the other man called out. "Wait right there."

I flinched and slowly turned around. "Yes?" I asked. He looked me over. "Have we met before?" Then I remembered he was one of the men that attacked Robin My Father and Me. I tried to hide my nervousness' "I don't think so I would remember a strong solder like you."

He smiled. "I must have been wrong very sorry." I smiled "It was nice to meet you but me and my companions must be moving on." He looked Robin and Karzach over. "Maybe we will meet again." I nodded "Maybe." I waved and walked away Karzach and Robin following.

When we got far enough away I turned to the others. "That was close." Robin looked at me quizzically. "Did you know him?" I shook my head. "Not personally but He was one of the men that attacked my father you and me." Robin frowned. "I knew I knew him from somewhere. I should have remembered." I frowned. "I didn't realize it myself until he asked if he knew me."

Karzach looked at both of us. "What in the world are you talking about?" I told him about how the sheriff had made my father and me outlaws and how I met up with robin. When I was finished I looked at him he looked thoughtful. "This may become a problem if he remembers who you were, I suggest we get horses and new clothes fast and get as far away from this town as we can get." We agreed and started down the path.

When we got to the village, I immediately headed for the tailors and Robin and Karzach went to the Blacksmith for better swords. When I got to the tailors I ordered two new tunics for Robin and Karzach and a blue gown for me. While I was ordering a big burley man walked in stepping right in front of me. "Herman, I need to pick up my order!" He demanded. Not wanting to draw any attention to myself I stepped back. Herman nodded his head and hurried into the back of the store. After awhile I noticed that the man was looking me over.

Nervously I started to head to the door but before I left Herman got back. "Here you go." He said and handed him a package the man grunted and grabbed the package and went over to a chair in the corner of the store. Herman looked at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry about that. I can finish your order now."

When I had finished I headed for the Blacksmiths planning on meeting Robin and Karzach there. When I got there the Blacksmith was closed and Robin and Karzach where no were to be found.

I was about to go to the inn and see if they had gone there when a young boy ran up to me. "Ma'am." I looked down at him. "Yes?" the boy started fiddling with his hands. "Two men told me to tell you that they would be at the stables." I thanked the boy and hurried back to the tailors to pick up the clothes.

When I walked in the door I looked around the man that was there before was now gone. I walked up to the counter where Herman was. "Who was that man that was in here before?" Herman fidgeted. "Oh… that was Tilden, He is not a man to be messed with. He owns a big farm south of here and is a personal friend of the sheriff." I shook my head. "Sounds like a nasty fellow indeed." Herman nodded his head. "Now enough gossip what can I get for you?"

I walked out of the Tailors shop and headed to the stables with the package of clothes in hand. I had walked up to the doors when I had noticed a bill board with wanted posters. When I looked closer I saw three faces I recognized. Robin Karzach and I! I ran toward the barn but before I reached the doors I was grabbed from behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Escape

Chapter 7

Escape.

I tried to turn and see who hade grabbed me but before I could the person hit me over the head knocking me unconscious. When I woke I couldn't move my hands or feet. Quickly I viewed my surroundings.

I was in a small room; Right in front of me where two large double doors. In the far right corner there were three stalls and to the far left was a pile of hay bales to the roof of the barn and next to that was a door I automatically assumed that the door lead to the feed shed.

I also noted I was tied to a pole that stood in the middle of the barn. I stood there for hours wondering. What happened to Robin and Karzach? And what would happen to me. Then my legs started to get tired, slowly I worked the rope down the pole until I was sitting on my legs. Soon enough I was fast asleep.

I was woken suddenly to sunlight. The barn doors were open and two men were standing in the door way. At first I though it was Robin and Karzach, but when I saw them dragging behind my hopes vanished. We were all captured now.

They tied Robin and Karzach to the stable doors and left. "Karzach?" I whispered. There was no answer. "Robin?" Still no answer. "Robin?" I said a little louder. yet still no answer. I hung my head fearing the worst. Then I heard a noise. "Karzach…... Robin?" I called again. I heard a faint groan.

I called again and again hoping to bring them too. Finally I heard Karzach muttering. "Karzach!" I called. I a shifting of hay and then he answered. "Kathy?" My hopes rose. "I'm over here!" He stood up. "Karzach your not bound!" he looked down. "No I'm chained." I sighed "For a moment I thought we would be able to escape."

He looked around. "Where are we?" I shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine." I tried to turn more in his direction but the rope bit into my skin. "Where did you guys go back in town? I went to the blacksmith but you weren't there." Karzach shifted I heard the chains rattle. How had I missed that when they brought them in?

"We got our swords pretty fast." Karzach said. "So we went to go find you. When we got to the tailors a big man came up to us and said that you had gone to the butchers and told him to tell us when we got there, But when we got there you weren't there the thugs took us by surprise we wounded a few before they got us but it didn't make much of a difference."

I started to nod but stopped as the hard wood hit my head. "They did the same to me. When I went to find both of you a boy came to me and told me to meet you at the stables when I got there I was knocked out from behind." Karzach looked at me quizzically. "Could that be where we are?" I shook my head. "That was my first thought but surly there would be more horses."

Karzach opened his mouth to answer when we heard Robin murmuring. Karzach turned and looked over into the stall next to him. "Robin! What are you doing sleeping at a time like this!" Robin jumped to his feet. "What's happening!" Karzach leaned against the side of the stall. 'Oh nothing much we just got kidnapped and are now chained in a horse stall." Robin glared at him.

I explained to Robin what had happened. When I finished his expression was calm. "Why are you so calm were trapped in a barn by some crazy lunatics!" Robin smiled. "Because I have a set of picks." My jaw dropped. "No." He laughed and disappeared behind the stalls wall.

A little while latter I heard a loud click and Robin stood. "That was one of the easiest locks to pick in the world." I smiled. Meanwhile Karzach shifted. "Come on Robin we probably don't have much time until our kidnappers come back." Robin moved to the stall door.

As he pulled it open I heard noises coming from outside the barn. "To late Robin there coming." He jumped back over the wall to the stall he was chained to. Slowly the two double doors opened. The bright light was blinding compared to the little light that shone into the barn.

When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw two men dressed in armor come in. "Kittyanna Marigold nice to see you again." I tried to make out who the man was but I couldn't remember seeing him before.

He laughed you probably don't remember me let me introduce myself. I am Tilden Nocker." Then it hit me this was the man from the tailors, the man who was a personal friend of the sheriff. He laughed. "I can see you remember now." I realized my jaw had dropped.

How could I have been so daft to have assumed he had left for good when he wasn't there when I got back? He looked me over. "The sheriff will be here for you and your friends soon but I just thought I would make sure my packages for him where still here."

He looked over at the man who had come with him the man nodded. Tilden smiled. "Good come Lance." He turned and left the barn closing the doors with a bang. I turned to Robin. "We need to pick up the pace." He nodded and got to work on Karzach's chains.

By the time he got around to cutting my ropes it had long passed noon. Karzach glanced between me and Robin. "What's the plan?" I looked at him. "Escape."

He frowned. "Wow that's a great idea! Now anyone have any idea how to do that?" Robin frowned. "The best idea would probably be to see where we are. We can lift Kathy up to the window so she can see what it looks like out there."

I stepped onto Karzach's hand and he lifted, I grabbed at the wall trying to keep my balance then looked out the window. There's a house a little bit away. Other than that there's nothing." Slowly Karzach lowered me to the ground.

Robin thought a moment. "We need to get our provisions and swords. So I suggest we find some things to use for weapons and head to the house." Karzach's eyes widened. "Just go up to the very place that has our first class weapons with pitchforks and horseshoes!" Robin nodded. "do you have any better ideas?"

We collected all the weapon like equipment we could find. Karzach found a shovel and a pile of horseshoes. I found some mallets and a branding iron. Robin found two pitchforks and a bucket of manure. I looked at him quizzically. "And what do you plan to do with that?" He shrugged.

Slowly we opened the barn doors seeing it was as fast as they would open. When they opened half way they shot to the sides of the barn with a BANG.

We ran towards the house in a crouched position tools in hand.

The house was farther away than it looked and half way there we where panting in the heat. Slowly Karzach sat. "I can't go any farther, let's take a break they can't see us its to far away." I glared at him.

"Why do you have to be so lazy?" he smiled. "I'm not I know my limits." I threw a horseshoe at him. It missed with a clang it hit the ground. I walked over to where the horseshoe had landed. "Horseshoes don't normally make that sound do they"

Karzach looked over at me. "You threw a horseshoe at me and all your worried about is what sound horseshoes make when they hit the ground?"

I went over to him and grabbed the shovel he had dropped when he sat down and started digging where the horseshoe had landed.

Robin came over. "What are you doing?" I looked at him for a moment before continuing to dig. "Horseshoes don't clang when they hit ground." Robin grabbed the shovel from me. "Well unless we want to be here all day you better let me do this."

I backed up brushing my hands on my skirt. Robin pushed the shovel blade into the ground. There was a soft clang as it hit something hard. Karzach moved over with interest. "What is it?" I looked over at him. "I know I know" he murmured. "Start digging."

Soon we had the whole meddle trap door uncovered. Robin leaned on his shovel. "This probably leads to the house." I agreed and examined it. Karzach pulled at the iron handle. "Come help." He called to Robin. Robin went over and together they pulled the door open.

I looked down into the dark. "Well what now?" robin reached in to a saddle bag he had found in the barn and pulled out a strike stone. "Now all we need is a stick." I looked around but couldn't find even the tiniest twig. When I looked up Karzach was no were to be seen. "Robin." I called, he turned. "Yea?"

"Do you know where Karzach went?" he looked around. "No h….." His words were immediately cut of by a triumphant cheer. "Kathie, Robin come down here!" I looked down into the blackness but it wasn't totally dark anymore there was a faint light in the distance.

Slowly I stepped into the darkness and fell to my knees as I hit the ground . Robin jumped down and helped me up. "Are you ok?" I nodded and we continued toward the light.

As we got closer I could make out Karzach sitting by a door. The door was cracked open to let in some light.. "Why in the world did you come down in the dark?" I demanded. His frown changed to a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to really…..I fell." I stared at him. "You what?"

Robin held a finger to his lips. "Shhh. Do you hear that?" Karzach nodded. "Yea, I think we are in the basement it sounds like footsteps and the room looks it." Robin opened the door a little wider and looked in. "No ones in here but our weapons and provisions are." He moved aside to let me look in.

"This is too easy." Robin agreed I looked at Karzach. "What do you think?" He shrugged. "I think we stand a better chance at fighting with our weapons." I thought over what he said. "What ever we decide we need to do it soon."

Robin nodded. "I agree with Karzach. We will stand a better chance with our weapons we'll just have to take the risk." Slowly I opened the door a little wider "Well….lets go."


End file.
